The present invention relates to cat litter and to the method of producing the cat litter.
Cat litter for a cat litter box is well known and is considered a valuable household commodity known to a vast majority of cat owners. The cat litter used in the cat's litter box serves to absorb urine and other excrements, and eliminate odors. Previous cat litters have been formed of naturally occurring absorbent materials such as clay and alfalfa. Other materials which are used as cat litter included wood chips, sawdust, sand, peanut shells, rice hulls, pelletized grass, grain fibers and shredded paper or cardboard. The problems with these materials are low absorbency and lack of odor control.
The Lowe et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,059 describes a clay-like filler material for a cat litter box formed from treated paper sludge and a method of treating the sludge to form the filler which includes the physical properties of clay fillers. The method involves adding materials to the shredded slurry to control color, bacteria, fungi, absorbency, pests, and fragrance. The slurry is then formed into granules and dried prior to being packaged.